Repercussions
by Deana
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UP! The aftermath of Carson's capture by Michael in the season 3 episode, 'Misbegotten'. NO SLASH
1. Reaction

Repercussions  
A Stargate Atlantis story by Deana Lisi  
Tag for the episode, 'Misbegotten'.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any SGA characters. Phooey.

xxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was watching him. He knew it without even looking up from his seat.

"Doc?" John Sheppard called, piloting the Jumper. "You okay back there?"

"Fine," Carson answered, slouched on the padded bench in the ship's back compartment. His mind felt fuzzy, and he found it hard to accept the reality that he was still alive and no longer the prisoner of Michael the wraith. _They rescued me,_he thought. _They came back and rescued me!_ Even though he knew that his friends on Atlantis would never leave him behind, he still felt extremely touched…and relieved beyond words.

Suddenly, he noticed that Teyla's face had appeared before his own, her gaze worried. "Carson?" she said.

The doctor couldn't prevent a startled jump. "Teyla! Aye, lass?"

Rodney spoke before she had a chance. "We were talking to you, and you just sat here like you were deaf!" he said, standing behind the crouched Athosian, who Carson realized was grasping his hands...his _shaking_ hands.

He made a conscious effort to make them stop, hoping fruitlessly that she hadn't noticed. "Sorry," he said, looking up at Rodney. He frowned when the motion caused a sudden lightheadedness, increasing the headache that he suddenly noticed.

"Is he okay?" Sheppard called.

"He's _pretending_ to be," Ronon answered, gruffly.

"I'm fine!" Carson exclaimed, sounding high-strung. "Fine!" His head throbbed painfully, but thanks to Teyla's grasp, he couldn't rub it.

Teyla looked up at Rodney and Ronon, before releasing Carson's hands and reaching for the medical pack, taking out a blanket and draping it around the doctor. She then sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You are not well. Just rest; we will soon be aboard the Daedalus."

Carson hadn't realized how cold he was until he felt the warmth of the blanket. "It's just…reaction. I'm fine."

The Athosian woman gently pulled his head down to lay on her shoulder.

Carson submitted, closing his eyes tiredly.

Rodney nervously watched. "Is he going into shock or something? I don't see any injuries!"

"Hush," Teyla said.

Rodney obeyed, sitting on Carson's other side.

The doctor started to drift off, but a minute later, John's whispered voice suddenly said, "Is he asleep?"

Carson was startled again, and reopened his eyes. "No."

John bent down, to see into his face. "We're here," he said. "Let's get a doctor to look at you."

Carson shook his head. "I don' need one."

John made a face, as Rodney headed towards the back hatch of the ship.

"Oh _that's_ intelligent!" the scientist exclaimed. "If _I_ was taken prisoner by a wraith, and you found _me_ tied up and unconscious, would you let _me_ go without an exam?"

Carson sighed, not wanting the mental picture of what Michael had done to him.

"A little more _tact_, Rodney," said John. He took Carson's arm and helped him stand. "Come on, doc."

Carson submitted, knowing that he had no choice.

The back hatch of the Jumper opened, and the Atlantis crew found Colonel Caldwell standing at the entrance.

"Colonel Sheppard," said the commander of the Daedalus. "Is everyone all right?"

John pursed his lips, glancing at Carson, whose arm he was still holding. "For the most part."

"Doctor?" said Caldwell.

"I'm all _right_," Carson said, sounding slightly exasperated. His pale features denied his words.

John let go of Carson and made a face at Ronon. "Well, we're gonna take a little trip to the infirmary anyway. Just in case."

Ronon understood the silent command and took John's place, herding the others out of the Bay.

Sheppard hung back to speak to Caldwell. "Does Elizabeth know that we found Carson and escaped?"

Caldwell nodded. "He was the wraith's prisoner?"

"Yeah," John said, with a sigh.

"He's lucky to be alive."

John nodded his head as they started to follow the others. "You have _no_ idea. Unless Elizabeth told you, that is."

Caldwell nodded. "She's eager for you all to get back to Atlantis."

John smiled, slightly. "The feeling is definitely mutual."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the doors to their destination opened, Carson desperately wished that it was his own infirmary. After the experience that he'd just had, he wanted nothing more than to go home.

He suddenly found himself sitting on a bed with a penlight shining in his eyes. "What ya doin'?!" he uncharacteristically snapped. "I don' need that!"

The doctor stood up straight, frowning.

"You know, Carson," said Rodney. "It'd probably be a lot easier if you told us what Michael _did_ to you!"

Carson deflated, not wanting to remember. The pain…oh the _pain_, as the evil wraith dug through his mind, discovering things that Carson tried so hard not to reveal…

Everyone watched as Carson reached up to his head, rubbing it absentmindedly. His eyes looked far away.

"Carson?" said John, putting a hand on his shoulder. He easily recognized the look of someone who'd been tortured.

Carson gave no indication of having heard him.

"Doc," John said, gently shaking his shoulder. "_Carson_."

Life returned to the blue eyes and Carson jumped, startled, looking up at the pilot. "W-what?"

John gestured towards the Daedalus doctor.

Carson looked at him, looking sheepish. "Oh. I'm so sorry."

The doctor smiled comfortingly. "That's all right. Now, do you have any symptoms? Were you injured in any way besides your wrists?"

"My wrists?" Carson said. He looked down at them to see chafing and bruising circling them both. Frowning, he stared, trying to remember when that had happened.

The doctor reached over to pull off Carson's jacket, to get better access to the injuries. "What happened to your head?"

"My head?"

"You were just rubbing it," Rodney stated, frowning. "And we found you unconscious, remember!"

"Oh." How did one say that an alien sorted through his thoughts like a person looking for gold in a garbage heap? "Michael…he…he probed my mind…"

Rodney winced at that.

John's senses went on alert at that statement._What did Michael find out? _He still had his hand on Carson's shoulder, and squeezed it, comfortingly.

Carson looked back at his wrists again. _I musta fought the restraints while Michael was messin' with m' head…_He shivered, and everyone saw it.

"Can you all please leave for a short while?" the doctor asked. "While I examine him further."

Carson looked at his friends, almost blurting that he wanted someone to stay. He stopped himself, feeling childish.

"All right," John said, nodding. "Rodney will stay, if that's okay with you, Carson."

Carson looked at him, relieved. John was very perceptive. "Aye, that's fine with me."

Rodney shot a questioning look at John, wondering why he'd picked _him_ to stay. He was concerned about Carson, of course, but really wasn't good at the whole comforting thing.

John smiled at them and headed towards the door, the others following. As soon as the door closed behind them, he heard Teyla sigh. "Don't worry, guys, he'll be fine."

"He shouldn't've had to go through that," said Ronon. "He's not a warrior." The Satedan felt guilty…after Carson had removed the wraith tracking device from his back, he'd vowed to protect the doctor with his life. He mentally kicked himself for not accompanying Carson to the planet as his guard.

A few minutes later, they reached the bridge, and soon had contact with Dr. Weir.

"John!" her disembodied voice exclaimed. "Is everyone all right? Did Michael harm Carson?"

"We're all fine," John told her. "Carson's pretty shaken up, but he's not really injured." He left out mention of the mind-probe, not wanting to mention it in Caldwell's presence. That's _all_ he needed; for the often rigid colonel to get paranoid about his ship possibly being compromised.

Elizabeth's relieved sigh could be heard through the speakers. "Thank God! Can I talk to him?"

"Not yet; he's getting looked at in the infirmary, just in case," John told her.

"All right," she said. "When do you think you'll be home?"

"Sometime tomorrow," Caldwell answered for him.

"I'd like to talk to Carson after he gets out of the infirmary," Elizabeth said. "Unless you find him resting. Tell him how glad I am that he's all right."

"We will." The sudden loud rumble of someone's stomach caught his attention, and he looked over his shoulder at Ronon, who shrugged with a grin. "You didn't by any chance hear that, did you, Elizabeth?"

"Hear what?"

"Nevermind," John rolled his eyes. "Everyone's starved, so we're gonna pay a little visit to the mess hall. Don't worry about us, we'll keep in touch and be home soon."

"All right, John. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Sheppard out." He turned to look at Ronon again when the huge man's stomach growled even louder. "Come on, _Chewie_."

TBC


	2. Flashback

"McKay?"

Rodney almost jumped at the unexpected voice in his ear. He walked away from the doctor and Carson before answering. "What?"

"We're going to the mess hall, but figured we'd check to see if they're done with Carson yet."

Rodney looked at his friend, who was sitting on the bed while the doctor helped him put his jacket back on. "Doc."

Both Carson and the Daedalus doctor looked at him.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Sheppard wants to know if we're through here."

The doctor looked at Carson for a second, before nodding at Rodney.

"Sheppard? Carson's A-OK and ready to go."

The door behind Rodney silently opened, and John's voice suddenly said, "Good."

Rodney spun around, startled. "You do that to me on purpose!"

John looked contrite. "Aw, Rodney…" He paused. "Of _course_ I do!" he said, his expression changing to a smile.

Rodney shook his head.

Carson smiled as he watched his friends. John and Rodney were the biggest pair of 'snarksters' he'd ever known.

Teyla smiled as she neared the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm fine, love, just fine," Carson said, standing from the bed. He took a step towards them, before the doctor grabbed his arm and stuck something in his hand.

"For that headache," said the doctor.

Carson read the name on the three small packets that he now held. Approving, he nodded. "Thanks."

The doctor nodded back, and the Atlantis team left.

Carson noticed that his friends kept him in the middle of the group as they walked, as if to protect him.

"So what do you think this place has for good chow?" John suddenly asked.

"Humm," said Rodney. "_Whatever_ they have, I'm sure it's better than that mystery gunk that the new cook makes on Atlantis. Have any of you tried it? Blech! I thought I was poisoned!"

Teyla laughed and shot Carson a bright smile, and the doctor smiled back. He knew what was going on; his friends were babbling about silly, everyday nonsense in order to make things feel normal for him.

To make him forget that he'd just been a prisoner of the wraith.

Carson didn't hear anything else that was said for the next minute. All he heard instead was Michael's voice…

_Let's begin…_

A touch to his sleeve brought Carson out of it, and he found Teyla with her hand around his arm. "Carson?" she said.

Blinking, he found that the others were standing a few feet in front of him. Considering that he'd been in the middle of the crowd a moment ago, it was obvious that he'd suddenly stopped walking.

"Oh," he said, giving Teyla a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I was…thinkin'."

She smiled back, but the concern in her expression was unmistakable.

Carson walked forward, pretending not to notice the worried looks on his friend's faces.

Entering the mess hall, they found it half-full of people. Apparently it was evening, which none of the Atlantis team had even realized.

Carson looked at all the food; there was quite a lot. It all looked delicious, but he found himself completely without an appetite.

Ronon started piling food onto his plate, taking seemingly a little of everything. John headed straight for a cheeseburger, but Rodney was more picky, taking his time in choosing what he wanted.

Teyla choose chicken and salad, nearly dropping it when Rodney backed into her, trying to look at all the food from the beginning again.

"What are you having, Carson?" John suddenly asked.

Carson blinked, realizing that they were nearly at the end of the line. "Oh." He knew they would worry if he said he wasn't hungry, so he picked up a bowl of chicken soup.

John frowned when he saw, and Carson realized that he hadn't eaten anything during the time that he was Michael's prisoner. Chicken soup seemed awfully meager, but Carson didn't really care.

Everyone took their trays to an empty table in the back of the room, and both Ronon and Rodney dug in almost before they were even seated.

Carson sat next to Rodney and looked around the room, still struck by the fact that he was no longer tied to a cot in a tent.

The other three men ate like they were starving, and Carson wondered how long _they'd_ all gone without food while rescuing him. Looking at his soup, he found it unappetizing, and merely played with his spoon.

"You gonna eat?" Rodney suddenly said, mouth full. "Or are you waiting for someone to feed you?"

_"I will enjoy feeding on you," said Michael, pacing around the cot, purposely taunting his captive. "You know what I wish to know. You will either give me the information that I require, or I will forcefully take it from you."_

_Carson trembled, though he tried to control it, not wanting the wraith to see his fear. "I can't help ya, lad."_

_Michael stared at him for a minute, before suddenly lunging forward, his hand aimed at Carson's chest._

_The poor doctor couldn't prevent a cry of fear._

_But Michael stopped, his hand a mere few inches above him._

_Carson's eyes were clenched shut, his breathing erratic and heart pounding wildly. It took him a few seconds to realize that nothing had happened, and he wearily reopened his eyes._

_Michael smiled at him, his hand hovering over the doctor's chest. "Tell me."_

_Carson swallowed, visibly shaking. "N-no," he said, hardly able to get the word out._

_"You are braver than you look," Michael said. "Very well." He stood up straight, pulling his hand away._

_Carson watched, not feeling very brave._

_Without warning, Michael suddenly reached forward and placed both hands on either side of Carson's head. "Tell me!" he shrieked. The voice which had sounded so human a moment ago now sounded fully wraith; the voice of nightmares._

_The unexpected sound nearly gave Carson a heart attack. "No!" he answered again, despite his terror. _

_Michael laughed and closed his eyes, squeezing his hands against Carson's skull._

_The doctor tried to pull away, but his gasps of fear turned into gasps of pain when sudden agony ripped through his head._

_Michael laughed when Carson cried out in shock._

_"Stop!" Carson exclaimed, fighting to get free. It felt like someone was digging through his brain with an axe…_

"Carson!"

"Ahh!" the doctor exclaimed, startling badly.

Rodney and Teyla, on either side of him, both had their hands on his arms. John and Ronon had both stood and come around the table.

"Are you all right?" asked John. Numerous times he'd heard the phrase 'the blood drained from their face', but he'd never seen it to the extent that had just suddenly happened to their friend. He was surprised that the doctor hadn't fallen off the chair in a dead faint.

Carson didn't answer; he just sat there, shaking and disoriented, blinking as he looked at his concerned friends.

Being in the military for so long, John knew what it was like to have flashbacks of traumatic events. "It's okay, Carson, you're safe. We're on our way home."

Carson blinked, the eyes in his sheet-white face gaining some comprehension. "H-home," he whispered, shakily raising a hand to rub one side of his throbbing head.

John nodded.

Carson sighed raggedly, looking up at John with full recognition again. He felt Rodney and Teyla's hold, and patted Teyla's hand. "Sorry."

"For what?" she asked.

Carson shrugged, trying to will away the shakes. "Makin' ya all worry. I'm all right."

"No you're not," said Ronon. "_No one_ would be."

"Perhaps you should lie down?" Teyla suggested.

Carson nodded, suddenly exhausted. "Aye."

Everyone stood, forgetting the remains of their food as they left the table, though Ronon grabbed the last chicken leg off his plate.

John led the way down the hall and eventually stopped at a door, peeking inside when it opened. "We all get to bunk together. Won't that be fun?"

"Oh great," said Rodney, looking at the bunkbeds that filled the room. "We'll have to listen to Ronon snore all night!"

"I don't snore," Ronon said.

"Yes you do," Rodney told him.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

Ronon held his fist in the scientist's face. "No I _don't_."

Rodney had to cross his eyes to look at the fist. He glanced back up at Ronon and took a step back. "Snore? You? Never!"

Ronon went hrumph "Thought so. _You're_ the one who snores."

"No I—" Rodney cut himself off at the sight of Ronon's fist again.

Carson walked over to the nearest bed and plopped down on it, without even removing his jacket. He flung an arm over his eyes, and simply lay there. A hand unexpectedly touched his arm.

"You did not eat," said Teyla's voice. "I will get you some food."

Carson tried to remove the arm from his eyes, but it felt like lead. "That's okay, lass, I really don' wanna eat. Thanks, though."

Teyla patted his arm. "I will bring something anyway and leave it on the bed-table, for when you wake."

Carson sighed inwardly. Apparently he wasn't going to survive the mother-henning that she'd probably learned from _him_. He peeked an eye out from under his arm, not wanting to appear rude. "Thanks."

She smiled and stood, heading for the door.

"Bring me a Big Mac!" Rodney called to her.

"You're still hungry?" said John.

Teyla frowned and turned. "A big what?"

Carson couldn't help but smile.

"Forget it. I'll come too," said the scientist.

Teyla and Rodney both left, leaving behind John and Ronon.

Carson kept the arm over his eyes, but he could feel the tension emanating out of the other two. He pretended to be asleep, though he knew they wanted to ask him questions.

Questions that he wasn't able to answer.

It wasn't just that he wasn't ready to talk; it was also because he couldn't make sense of everything. There were some things that he remembered all too vividly, but other memories were so distant that he wasn't sure if they'd really happened. So many things had flashed through his head while Michael probed his mind, that he didn't know if the wraith had learned of Atlantis' shield or merely seen him perform his first surgery.

One thing was for sure; Michael had definitely learned _something_; and the notion terrified him.

Sighing raggedly, Carson flung the arm off his eyes, and saw John startle from the movement. "Sorry, Colonel."

"S'ok," John said. He was sitting on the bunk to Carson's right, facing the doctor. "Carson?"

"Aye?"

John hesitated for a second. "I know that you're probably not ready yet, but you know that you can talk to any one of us, right?"

Carson turned his head to look at him.

"Me and Ronon have been through plenty of things like what you just went through. I was captured in Afghanistan, you know, and you know what the wraith did to Ronon." He shrugged with one shoulder. "Just wanted you to know that you're not alone."

"He's right, doc," said Ronon. "We're all a team."

Carson smiled at them. "Thanks, lads. I'll tell ya everythin', just…not now."

John nodded. "Keep in mind that there are some things we need to know sooner rather then later."

Carson sighed. He knew exactly what John referred to. "Aye. Tomorrow, _please_…just let me sleep tonight." _If I can._

John nodded again. "Will do."

Just then, they heard a 'shhh!' outside the door, obviously coming from Teyla.

Carson quickly turned onto his left side, not wanting them to see him awake. He really didn't feel like talking anymore.

A few seconds later, Teyla and Rodney came back in, practically on tiptoes.

John held a finger to his lips, helping Carson with his ruse.

A tray was quietly placed on the nightstand, but to Carson's surprise, a slim hand suddenly reached over his body and took hold of his wrist. Carson was startled, but quickly closed his eyes and managed to remain still.

Teyla's hold was so gentle that he would not have felt it if he'd really been asleep. Carson realized that she was fixing a bandage that must've come loose. He hoped that she couldn't feel his pulse; his heart was pounding, and he knew it could give away the fact that he was still awake.

A moment later, Teyla removed her hand. "Sleep well," she whispered.

Carson smiled again. He had such wonderful friends…

TBC


	3. Nightmares

_"I will feed on you all; no one in Atlantis shall escape!"_

_Carson's eyes were closed, his hands balled into fists as he trembled under the wraith's threats._

_Michael smiled as he paced around Carson's cot. "Have you a lover, Beckett?"_

_Carson said nothing._

_"I have seen Teyla speak to you often…"_

_Carson's eyes popped open. "Leave her alone!"_

_Michael smiled again. "Ah, have I touched upon a nerve?"_

_"She's my friend."_

_Michael's smile vanished. "She pretended to be my friend. It was a lie; everything was a lie!"_

_"We did it all fer yer good, lad…"_

_"NO, you did it for YOUR good, doctor!" said Michael, grabbing Carson by the front of his jacket. "For the good of you humans!" He let go roughly. "Teyla will be the first one I will feed upon!"_

_"No!" said Carson. "She tried ta help ya!"_

_"Lies!" Michael bent over him, menacingly. "She will be the first! And I will do it before your face, while you beg for me to stop!"_

_"No!"_

"No! Teyla! No!"

As one, each member of the team scrambled out of their beds.

John reached Carson's side first, having been awake anyway, keeping 'watch'. He knew from experience that nightmares were coming for the doc. Grabbing him by the arm, he shook his friend awake, to find his eyes already open.

Carson shot upright, gasping from fear.

Teyla, having heard her name being called so frightfully, sat on the bed and took him by the arms. "Carson! It is all right; I am here. We are all safe."

Carson's eyes were full of tears as he sat there, shaking. "Teyla," he said, sounding immensely relieved.

Seeing her gentle friend hurting so badly broke Teyla's heart, so she did what any woman would do in such a situation.

She pulled Carson closer and hugged him.

The loving contact easily broke open the floodgates. "Teyla! He said that he was goin' ta feed on everyone in Atlantis, an' that he would start with you, since yer my friend! He said he would do it right in front o' me eyes an' ignore me while I beg 'em ta stop!"

Teyla said nothing, letting him speak as she gently rubbed his back.

"He kept askin' me questions, an' when I refused ta answer, he'd pretend that he was about ta feed on me! I was so bloody scared!" Carson told her. "I'm a doctor, not a soldier!"

Rodney would've had the perfect opportunity to slip in a Star Trek joke there, but he remained silent, sadly watching his friend suffer.

John focused on the 'questions' statement, and made a motion to Teyla.

The Athosian knew what John wanted; they'd quietly spoken earlier while Carson slept. "What did he ask you, Carson?" Teyla carefully said, still comfortingly rubbing his back.

Carson was silent for a few seconds, and they were afraid that either he wasn't going to answer, or that he'd fallen asleep on Teyla's shoulder.

"I can hardly remember," Carson finally said. "He asked about Atlantis! Our defenses, the shield! I think he even asked how many puddlejumpers we have!"

"What did you tell him?" Teyla asked.

"Nothin'!" Carson told her. "I didn' tell him a thing, despite all his threats!"

Everyone smiled at that. Carson was tougher than he looked.

"Finally, he…he probed my mind. I dunno what he found, there was so much!"

Teyla frowned. "So much what?"

"I could 'see' what he was doin'! It was like watchin' TV!" Carson told her. "Thoughts and memories played in me head. I saw myself as a wee bairn! I saw me mum, old friends, Atlantis…everyone!"

"He must've seen the bomb," said John.

At his voice, Carson startled and broke Teyla's hold, sitting back and seeing the other three.

John handed him a glass of water that he'd purposely left on the nightstand.

Carson gratefully drank it, trying not to spill it as his hand shook. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Remember when we tried to set the bomb off after rescuing you?" John said. "It didn't explode. Michael must've dismantled it."

Carson sighed, nodding. It made sense. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," said John. "Right guys?"

"Right," said Rodney.

"Of course not," said Teyla.

"You resisted a _wraith_," said Ronon. "You should be proud."

Carson gave them a little smile. "How did I find such wonderful friends?"

Teyla smiled back and squeezed his hands.

"_Wonderful_," Rodney echoed. "I like the sound of that."

Without warning, both John and Ronon whacked him upside the head.

Rodney flinched and jumped up. "Hey! What was _that_ for?!"

Both men were laughing, not able to believe that they'd both just done the same thing.

Teyla laughed too, and Carson couldn't help but join in.

Rodney crossed his arms with a 'hrumph!'

Carson's eyes started to close; he was drained both physically and mentally. The headache that Michael's mind-probe had caused was pulsing through his skull, and he tiredly rubbed his forehead.

"Sleep," Teyla suddenly said, pushing him back down flat.

Carson tried to protest, not wanting to risk anymore nightmares, but his aching brain had other ideas…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Carson fought his bonds as he watched the wraith drag Teyla into the room. She was bruised and bloodied, her arms tied behind her back. _

_"No, Michael, don't! Please!" he exclaimed. "I'll do anythin' ya ask, please!"_

_"I told you she would be the first!" Michael exclaimed. "Keep begging, doctor!"_

_Carson couldn't stop the tears that welled in his eyes. "Please," he said. "Feed on me instead!"_

_"Carson…" said Teyla, but Michael's hand around her throat cut off her words._

_"Michael! Please!" Carson urgently begged. "Don't do it! Please!"_

_But Michael merely looked at him, smiled, and slammed his hand on the Athosian's chest._

_"No!" Carson shouted. "No!"_

_Before his eyes, Teyla aged…and aged…and aged, until there was nothing left but an extremely old woman._

_Michael threw her to the ground, and turned to face Carson with a triumphant expression on his face._

_Carson didn't bother hiding his tears…or his anger. "Yer a monster!" he shouted. "An evil monster!"_

_Michael frowned at that, and grabbed him by the throat, squeezing tightly._

_Carson gasped, unable to take in any air._

_Michael snarled in his face, maintaining the grip. _

_Carson started to see spots before his eyes, and his vision darkened. Just when he was about to pass out, he suddenly found himself thrown to the floor, the wraith's hand no longer squeezing the life from his body._

_Michael watched as Carson gasped and choked. A few seconds later, he left without a word._

_Carson limply lay on the floor, trying to drag enough air past his aching throat. When he finally opened his eyes, he wished he hadn't._

_Teyla was dead._

_"Noooooo," Carson moaned, trying to drag himself over to her frail corpse. He lacked the strength though, only succeeding in touching her arm. "Teyla," he called, tears sliding down his face. "Teyla?"_

_There was, of course, no answer, so he simply lay there and mourned his friend, holding tightly to her arm…_

"Carson? Carson!"

Once again, the doctor bolted upright, finding himself in his Daedalus bed. He was shaking again, and wondered if there'd ever come a day after this that he _wouldn't_ shake.

"Shh," he heard, as hands grasped his arms. "You are safe, Carson, fear not."

_Teyla._

Carson took a shuddering breath, lowering his head. She was alive; Michael hadn't fed on her.

Teyla rubbed his arm, and he tightly grasped her hands, trying to control his emotions. "Thanks, lass, I'm all right." His voice trembled though, contradicting him.

She smiled, and he realized that a nearby lamp was on, keeping it dark enough for sleeping, but light enough for a certain doctor to instantly recognize his surroundings.

"Lay back," Teyla said. "We shall be home soon."

"Home…" Carson echoed. He itched to get back to Atlantis; to his infirmary, his quarters…even seeing the Gate would be welcome right now.

_Snort…snuffle…snort._

Carson recognized the sudden symphony as coming from Rodney. The scientist settled down again, and Carson was glad that his nightmare hadn't woken anyone else. "I'm sorry fer wakin' ya, love," he said to Teyla.

She shook her head. "You did not. I was already awake."

It was only then that Carson realized they were taking turns watching over him. He was immensely touched, and almost couldn't speak for a minute. "Ya need sleep too. I'm all right."

She smiled, not believing him for a second. Sitting on the side of his bed, she patted his arm and began to softly sing.

Carson closed his eyes, letting the sweet melody comfort him.

TBC


	4. Almost Home

Hey everyone! I noticed that many recently-posted stories have the first line repeated twice, and I figured I'd tell you all that I discovered how to fix that: Before you save a chapter in your computer, click 'file', 'properties', and then 'summary'. The first sentence of a document is always listed in the 'title' field. Erase it and save the file, and your chapter will post without the line being duplicated! ;) Enjoy chapter 4!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When John woke the next morning, the first thing he heard was Rodney's snore. That wasn't unusual, since they often camped outside on various planets. The next thing he heard was a sigh, and his eyes popped open, remembering the events of yesterday.

Looking to the left, he found Carson awake, sitting cross-legged on his bed with his back against the wall.

"Hey," John said, sitting up and flinging his legs off the bed. "How you doing, Carson?"

"Fine," Carson told him, with an unconvincing smile. He still looked a wreck; his face was far too pale, and he still had pain lines around his eyes.

"How's the head?" John asked, concerned.

"Still attached, I think," Carson answered. He blinked tiredly, the dark spots under his eyes showing how badly he'd slept.

Sighing, John looked around to find that Ronon was up, probably in the bathroom. Rodney still slept like the dead, and Teyla was now sitting up. She smoothed her hair down, before purposely smiling at Carson.

Carson smiled back.

Teyla sat on the side of her bed, mirroring John. "How are you feeling?"

"All right," he lied.

The door opened and Ronon came out. Seeing Rodney still asleep, he grinned at the others before walking by the scientist and whacking him upside the head.

Rodney flailed under his covers for a minute, before sitting up, his hair sticking up everywhere.

"Wake up, McKay," said Ronon, unnecessarily.

Rodney sputtered for a minute. "I suppose you _think_ you had a good reason for waking me so _rudely_?!"

"I _always_ have a good reason for what I do," said Ronon, crossing his arms.

"And that was…?" said Rodney.

Ronon shrugged. "Felt like it."

Teyla chuckled and went into the bathroom.

Rodney climbed out of bed, muttering about being picked on by aliens.

Soon, everyone was ready for breakfast, though Carson still sat on his bed.

"Aren't you coming?" Rodney asked.

Carson, rubbing his forehead, sighed.

"Did you take those pills the doc gave you?" John asked.

"Aye," Carson answered. "They aren't helpin'."

"You need food," said Rodney. "Your blood sugar is probably lower than _mine_."

Carson had to admit that the scientist had a good point. He held out a hand for assistance, not sure that his body would painlessly obey his commands.

Rodney took it and pulled his friend to his feet.

Once upright, stars seemed to explode in Carson's vision. "Ooooh," he couldn't help but moan, leaning on Rodney for a minute with his eyes closed.

John quickly stepped forward and took hold of his arm. "Can you make it to the infirmary?"

"I don' need ta go there," Carson answered, eyes still closed, his voice sounding strained. "I'm okay."

John shook his head, trading glances with the others. "Why don't you stay here then? We'll bring you breakfast and pick up some more painkillers."

"No," Carson answered, quickly. His eyes opened, though he immediately squinted. "I'll come."

"Ooookay, doc. You're the doc," said John.

They left the room, and headed down the hall.

Carson nearly groaned again as the pulsing pain reverberated through his head. He tried to walk straight, but had to keep leaning on Rodney.

The scientist made no complaint—for once—holding onto his friend's arm lest he trip.

Halfway to the mess hall, John took a detour to the bridge, telling the others that he'd be back.

"I was just about to call you, Colonel," Caldwell said. "We should have you home in two hours."

"Great," said John. "Can you contact Dr. Weir for me?"

"John?" he suddenly heard. Apparently, Caldwell had already been speaking to her.

"Elizabeth," he said. "We're almost home."

"I know," she said, her voice sounding very relieved. "How's Carson doing? I didn't get to talk to him last night."

"Sorry," said John. "He was wiped out, went right to bed. I'm not sure if I can get him up here to the bridge right now, either. Michael left him with a massive headache."

"Oh _no_," said Elizabeth, sounding worried. "Concussion?"

"No," John answered. Once again, he didn't explain while in Caldwell's earshot. "I left everyone in the mess hall. I'd like to get back there to make sure he eats."

"All right, John. We'll see you soon."

"Right. Sheppard out."

Leaving the bridge, John quickly made his way back to the mess hall, to find exactly what he expected; everyone happily munching away, while Carson had only managed two bites of his french toast.

"Come on, doc, you can do better than that," John said.

Carson sighed again, elbow on the table with his forehead resting against his hand. He took another bite as everyone, clearly worried, watched.

"We'll be home in two hours," John said. "I just talked to Elizabeth. She's eager to see you, Carson."

Carson smiled at that, taking another bite.

Everyone lingered at the table, trying to give Carson as much time as possible to eat. He didn't finish his food, but he ate enough to _almost_ satisfy them, after which, they returned to their room.

"Take a nap," John told Carson. "By the time you wake up, we'll be home."

Wordlessly, Carson obeyed, lying down with a sigh.

Teyla sat on the side of their friend's bed again, and began to sing, having noticed that after she'd done that in the night, he hadn't violently woken from another nightmare.

Carson closed his eyes, his emotions conflicting with each other. He felt like a baby, but at the same time he was touched to see how much his friends cared. Rubbing his throbbing forehead, he hoped that the pain wouldn't keep him awake.

When he put his hand down, it was replaced by Teyla's, startling him slightly.

The Athosian woman gently stroked his forehead and hair, hoping to ease the pain. Carson had done so much for them all, healing their many wounds and illnesses, so she was eager to help _him_ for a change.

After Teyla's third song, Carson appeared to be sleeping. She remained where she was and continued to softly hum, hoping for it to penetrate his mind and ward off bad dreams.

Everyone else was as quiet as a mouse…even Rodney.

Time passed slowly, and not a second too soon, Caldwell finally announced their arrival.

Teyla was smiling as she gently squeezed the doctor's arm. "Carson? We are here."

Opening his eyes, Carson blinked at her a few times before her words seemed to penetrate his brain. "We're home?"

She nodded and helped him up.

Within minutes, the team was once again in the Jumper, and John immediately contacted Elizabeth. "Jumper One to Atlantis."

"We read you, John," she immediately replied. "Have you left the Daedalus yet?"

Sheppard had told Carson that Elizabeth was itching to speak to him, so he answered before John had a chance. "Not just yet, love."

"Carson!" she said, her voice full of emotion. "I'm so glad you're all right."

Carson smiled.

"Hold on, Elizabeth," John said, switching channels. "Colonel Caldwell, Jumper One is ready."

A few seconds later, the bay doors started to open.

"You're cleared for takeoff, Jumper One."

"Thanks, Colonel," said John. "For everything."

"Aye, thanks," said Carson, relieved that the Daedalus had shown up when it had.

"Anytime," Caldwell said.

The doors took another few seconds to finish opening, and Jumper One was finally on their way back home.

TBC


	5. Home Sweet Home

The sight of Atlantis caused an actual lump to form in Carson's throat. _I made it home. I actually made it!_

Everyone was quiet as they reached the city and entered the bay. After the Jumper descended and the rear hatch opened, they were greeted by Elizabeth's smiling face—and a medteam.

John was assisting him out of the Jumper, and Carson opened his mouth to tell them that he was all right, but something suddenly struck him speechless.

The City of Atlantis was happy to see him.

John often told of how he could 'feel' Atlantis. Carson could too, thanks to his Ancient Gene, but not to the extent that the Colonel did. Perhaps it was due to Carson's well-known apprehension over the whole thing, making him suppress it.

But not _this_ time.

Carson was suddenly hugged by Elizabeth, but he hardly realized it at first, so stunned was he by the feelings he was sensing from the…walls?

"I'm so sorry for this whole Michael thing, Carson," Elizabeth was saying. "I should never have allowed it."

Carson hugged her back, her words striking a chord. "No, lass, it wasn' yer fault. Don' blame yerself fer it." He pulled out of the hug and smiled. "See? I'm alive an' well."

Elizabeth smiled, squeezing his arm.

"I wouldn't exactly say 'well'," said John, gesturing his head towards the medteam who were eager to get at their boss.

Carson sighed. No matter what he said, he knew they wouldn't believe that he was fine. Especially since he knew that he didn't look very healthy at the moment. "I was examined on the Daedalus…"

His words trailed off as John took one arm and Elizabeth took the other, marching him out of the bay. "It's your own rule, Carson!" said Elizabeth.

A sigh was their only answer.

Carson let them lead him down the hall, not bothering to protest. Elizabeth was right; it _was_ his own rule. Besides, he was too absorbed in the emotion that the city was broadcasting.

Atlantis was happy that her child was safe from the wraith.

_Child?! _Carson thought. Looking at John, he suddenly wondered if he was catching all this.

John looked at him and gave him a lopsided grin, making the answer obvious.

Carson had no more time to dwell on Atlantis' unexpected welcome, before they suddenly arrived. His relief at once more being home in his own infirmary was complicated by annoyance at his well-meaning staff, who seemed to drop everything so they could all crowd around him.

When the poking and prodding became too much, Carson finally exclaimed, "Enough! Are ya satisfied yet that I'm indeed still alive?!"

There were a few chuckles, and Biro gave him a mock-glare. "Fine; we believe you. Go to your quarters and rest."

Carson frowned. "I'd rather stay here."

Biro's expression changed to one of concern. "I thought you said you're all right?! What injury are you hiding?"

Carson rolled his eyes, forgetting that his headache wouldn't appreciate the gesture. "Are ya daft? I'm back and I'm fine. I have things ta do; I don' need ta be taken off duty."

One of the nurses had pulled back the curtain in order to leave, so Elizabeth suddenly popped her head in. "I think you should listen to her, Carson. As far as I'm concerned, you're not _on_ duty."

Carson crossed his arms, looking like a little boy as he sat on the side of the bed, clad in scrubs.

Elizabeth didn't know whether to laugh or be concerned.

Rodney, John, Teyla, and Ronon watched from the sidelines.

"You need sleep, Carson," said Biro. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Indeed, Carson had, the truth in her words proven by his pale skin and dark circles under his eyes. "I'm not tired," he lied. Standing, he started walking to a bed on the other side of the room, where a patient lay. His head practically exploded from the movement, and he was glad that they couldn't see his face.

The team, Elizabeth, and Biro all exchanged worried glances.

John watched as Carson read the patient's chart. In a flash, the Colonel suddenly understood. _He doesn't want to be alone._ _Here, activity surrounds him, silencing Michael's voice. _"Maybe we should let him," he said.

Everyone turned shocked eyes on him.

John shrugged. "He's exhausted; this'll probably make him wind down pretty fast, and then you can dump him on a bed."

Biro sighed, seeming unsure.

"John," said Elizabeth. "How has Carson handled all this? What exactly did Michael _do_ to him?"

The team exchanged looks.

"He tortured him," said Ronon, bluntly.

Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"We should talk," John said to her. "Why don't you guys try to lure him out of here somehow, or something."

The others nodded.

John and Elizabeth started to walk out, before John turned to Biro. "Oh, he needs something for his headache. The _good_ stuff," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Frowning, Biro started walking to where Carson was talking to the patient.

John and Elizabeth went to her office, where Elizabeth got down to business. "Okay, tell me _everything_," she said, standing in front of her chair, hands on the desk.

"I'll skip to the worst part," said John, sitting in the chair in front of it. "Michael did a mind-probe on him."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Do we know what he learned?"

John shook his head. "Not much. Carson said that a million memories whipped through his mind so fast that he has no idea what Michael saw. He obviously found out about the bomb we planted; after we saved Carson, we tried to detonate it, but it didn't explode. He'd probably dismantled it before we even got there."

Elizabeth sighed and sat down.

"We took care of him, Elizabeth. Michael will never bother us again," said John.

Elizabeth looked up. "Are you sure?"

John nodded. "The Jumper showed no life signs after we fired on the camp. Michael is _dead_."

Elizabeth sighed again. "I hope you're right. For _Carson's_ sake."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Biro had indeed gone at Carson with 'the good drugs', forcing him to take them, after which, she declared him unfit for duty while on such strong painkillers.

It was quite the sly trick.

Soon after, an irked Carson found himself lying on an infirmary bed. He stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore his headache.

"Need anything, Carson?"

Turning his head, he found, to his surprise, that Rodney had pulled a chair over. "No thanks. I'm fine."

Rodney nodded and sat. "Are the pills helping?"

"Not quite yet, but I'm sure they will."

Rodney sat there awkwardly, folding his arms across his chest. He looked around to make sure no one was listening, before he spoke again. "Look, Carson, uh…I wanted to say, uh…sorry, for what happened."

Carson blinked. _Did Rodney just apologize to me? _"What do ya mean, lad?"

Rodney shrugged. "When I fired at the camp. I know you didn't want me to. I had no choice though, you know that."

Carson sighed.

"When we found out that you were Michael's prisoner, I was…I was scared, Carson," Rodney looked over his shoulder again, making sure no one was around to hear him. It was hard enough admitting his feelings to his best friend, nevermind anyone else.

Blinking with shock, Carson briefly wondered if the painkillers were making him hallucinate. Rodney _never_ discussed his emotions like this.

"And then when I finally saw you, alive, the first thing I did was something that you asked me not to do," Rodney shrugged again, staring at the floor. "I guess I feel guilty…especially since you made that puppy-dog face!"

Carson smiled and lifted his head off the pillow. "Puppy-dog face?"

Rodney looked uneasy now, as if regretting mentioning it. "Yeah. You make a hurt-puppy face. Didn't you know that? I would've thought you use it at will, or something."

Carson laid his head back down, with a chuckle.

"Didn't you notice how easily you get your way sometimes?" Rodney continued. "I mean, I'm jealous. All you do is pout with those blue eyes and everyone agrees to whatever you asked or said." He sighed. "I don't know why it doesn't work for _me_. I have blue eyes _too_."

Carson couldn't help it. He started to laugh.

It was a welcome sound, much better than the panic-induced nightmares. Rodney smiled despite himself.

Carson put a hand on his forehead and groaned in-between laughing.

Rodney frowned and stood, coming closer. "Hey, stop it. You might hurt yourself, or something."

Carson opened his eyes, still smiling. "Oh, Rodney. Ya never cease ta amaze me."

The scientist frowned. "I'm not sure how to take that."

Carson laughed again.

TBC


	6. Too Many Questions

As the day wore on, Carson refused to let himself fall asleep in the infirmary, not wanting to suffer another terrible nightmare and risk waking other patients. Never in all his life did he have nightmares that were so vivid or forced him to wake so violently. He wondered if the wraith somehow deliberately caused it to their victims. Though the notion seemed impossible, Carson had learned a long time ago never to underestimate _anything_ that happened in the Pegasus Galaxy.

The painkillers had helped his headache somewhat. His friends coming and going all afternoon helped keep him awake, and after the team brought food—_too_ _much_ food—and ate dinner with him, a very tired Carson was just about to leave.

Unfortunately, Dr. Biro chose that moment to walk around the corner. "And where do you think _you're_ going?" she asked.

Carson frowned where he sat on the side of his bed. "Ta my quarters."

She crossed her arms and shook her head. "I _don't_ think so."

Carson sighed. He knew that by the end of this conversation, his headache would likely be back full-force. "I'm fine; there's no reason ta keep me here."

Biro's eyebrows shot up. "There isn't? How about that headache? A mind-probe isn't something you expect me to ignore, do you? Who knows if it caused some damage, or latent effects? I think this is the wisest place for you to be right now, especially since you won't let me do an MRI!"

Carson sighed. "I understand what yer sayin', but there's no need fer an MRI; he messed with my mind, not my brain, and it's no' like it only _just_ happened…" Carson suddenly realized something, and his words trailed off.

Biro frowned when he stopped talking so suddenly. "Carson?" she said, walking closer.

Blinking, Carson looked at her. "How long was I…gone?"

"Two days," she told him. "Today is day four since we left you on that planet."

Carson's face paled. "Two days? I was Michael's prisoner fer two days?"

Biro frowned. "You didn't realize?"

He shook his head, looking off into space.

Biro put a hand on his arm. "Lie down, get some sleep."

He looked at her again. "No, I need ta sleep in my quarters."

"Why?"

Carson sighed. He had no choice but to tell her. "I've been havin' nightmares. I don' wanna disturb the other patients."

Biro frowned. "You should talk to Heightmeyer."

Carson inwardly rolled his eyes. "Whether I do or not won't change the fact that I can't stay here."

Biro folded her arms with a sigh. Shrugging with one shoulder, she nodded.

Carson smiled and stood. "Thanks."

"Wait," she said, holding out a hand. "How's your headache? I was coming to see if you needed more painkillers."

Carson hesitated. His head still hurt more than he cared to admit.

His silence was all the answer that Biro needed. She walked over to the cabinet and took out some pills, bringing them over and placing them in his hand. "Would you like a sedative, to help you sleep?" she asked.

Carson shook his head. A drug preventing him from waking would definitely be a bad idea if he had another nightmare.

Biro studied him for a minute, clearly concerned. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Carson smiled. "Thanks."

She nodded and watched him leave the infirmary.

Carson headed straight for the nearby balcony, going through the door and over to the rail. Leaning his arms on it, he dropped his head into his hands with a sigh. _I can't believe I was Michael's prisoner for two days, _he thought. He didn't remember most of it, and knew that to be a bad sign.

Opening his eyes, he inhaled the ocean air, watching the waves. The light from the setting sun increased his headache, making him squint. _What did Michael find out from the mind-probe? _he wondered. He knew that Elizabeth would want a detailed report, and he had _no_ idea where to begin.

He dreaded writing it. It was bad enough that he kept reliving the horrible experience in his dreams; he really didn't want to type it all up into a neat little tale for people to read.

Unknown to Carson, Rodney watched from inside the door. He took a step towards it, before wondering if Carson would rather be alone. He didn't know the extent of what his friend had suffered at Michael's hand, and almost didn't _want_ to know.

After a few minutes, the pitiful sight of his friend became too much, and Rodney stepped onto the balcony, figuring that Carson had been alone long enough.

The doctor gave no acknowledgement when his friend leaned on the rail next to him.

Rodney tried to be nonchalant, as if he had every reason to be standing there. When he looked at Carson, he saw him rubbing his forehead, eyes closed. "Hey," he said, nudging his arm with an elbow. "You okay?"

Carson opened his eyes and looked at him as if he hadn't known he was there. "Aye, fine," he said, looking back out at the water.

Rodney hated these types of situations. He wasn't a very friendly person and wasn't good at comforting people, so he always found himself at a loss of what to say. "Is there…uh…anyway I can help?" he asked, awkwardly.

Carson looked at him again, smiling this time. He shrugged with one shoulder. "If there is, you'll be the first ta know."

Rodney smiled back.

They were silent for a few minutes, before Carson said, "I dunno what ta tell Elizabeth."

Rodney frowned. "Why? You simply tell her what happened to you."

Carson sighed. "But that's just it, Rodney, I can't remember it all. I had no idea that I was Michael's prisoner fer two days until Biro just told me."

Rodney's frown deepened. "What _do_ you remember?"

Carson sighed, closing his eyes again. "The threats. Ya wouldn' believe all the horrible threats he made, Rodney! He keep interrogatin' me, tryin' ta get info. I kept refusin', and he kept demandin'. I dunno how I held up."

Rodney said nothing, quietly listening.

"Ya found me unconscious, ya said?" Carson asked. "I can only assume that happened after the mind probe. Maybe I was unconscious fer the whole second day, and that's why I can't remember it."

Rodney shrugged. "Makes sense. So the mind probe is the last thing you remember?"

Carson hesitated. "I'm not sure." He closed his eyes with a sigh, dropping his face back into his hands again. "It's all so confusin'! There are too many questions, and I have none of the answers!"

Rodney sighed. "Maybe you'll remember more as time passes," he said. "Maybe after your headache goes away."

Carson made a humorless sound, lifting his head and rubbing it again. "I'm beginnin' ta doubt that it'll _ever_ leave."

Rodney studied his friend, unhappy to see how tired and pale he still looked. "Is it possible that he did the mind probe more than once?"

Carson stopped rubbing his forehead, his eyebrows shooting up. "I don' know. I have no idea."

Rodney sighed, shaking his head. He absentmindedly took a powerbar out of his pocket and took a bite, before frowning and turning it over to check the expiration date. "This thing is stale!"

Carson inwardly grinned. Rodney was such a character.

"Let's go eat," the scientist predictably said.

Carson frowned. "But we just had dinner."

Rodney copied the frown. "_Just?_ That was a few hours ago. It's snack time."

Carson shook his head. "No thanks. I'm not hungry."

Rodney sighed exasperatedly. "I'm sick of hearing you say that. You haven't eaten a full meal since we found you! So, like I said, it's _snack time_."

The thought of eating turned Carson's stomach. "Rodneeeey," he whined, rubbing his aching forehead again.

Something in the doctor's tone caught the scientist's attention, and he stopped walking towards the door and turned around.

Carson sighed, not saying anything.

"What?" Rodney asked, walking back.

Carson threw his arms up. "I dunno! I dunno." He turned back to the water.

"You want to be alone," Rodney stated.

Carson turned again, the motion making his head throb. "No! No I don't. I don't wanna be alone." He sighed again. "I dunno what's wrong with me. My mind's all messed up! Some doctor _I_ am."

Rodney frowned, the wheels in his brain starting to spin. He took Carson's arm and turned him around. "I bet Michael did this to you."

Carson made a face as if to say, 'ya think?'

"Nonono, I mean, I bet he _purposely_ messed with your head and scrambled your brain! After he got what he wanted, he deliberately jumbled your mind up." Rodney twirled his finger next to his head in the 'crazy' gesture.

Carson's face dawned with understanding. "Ta confuse me. Ta make it hard ta remember, ta try ta erase his tracks."

"Right, and let's not forget, 'to get revenge'," said Rodney, dryly.

Carson sighed and leaned on the rail again with his head in his hands. "This makes matters worse. I might _never_ remember what information he took!"

Rodney echoed the sigh, and they were both silent for a minute. "All you can do is tell us what you remember. That's it, Carson."

"But it might not be enough."

"Yes it will. I mean geez, the wraith is dead, Carson. Michael is dead, so it doesn't _matter_ what info he got!"

Carson looked at him. "Do we really know that fer sure? What if he survived, or one of the other wraith did? What if he sent the info somewhere before we fired on the camp?"

Rodney said nothing.

Carson was quiet again for a minute, before he straightened up. "There's no sense in procrastinatin'. I should just write the report and get it over with."

Rodney nodded. "Good idea…but _after_ our snack!" He grabbed Carson's arm and pulled him out the balcony door.

"Rodneeeeeey!"

TBC


	7. Under Water

Carson sighed as he sat in front of his laptop. After Rodney had finished forcing some brownies into him, he'd radioed Elizabeth and Sheppard's team, asking to meet in the briefing room the next morning at 0800. They had readily agreed, especially Elizabeth, who Carson knew was dying to know what had happened.

Writing the report wasn't as easy as Rodney made it sound. '_Just write what happened?' Argh. _The hardest part was describing the mind-probe. His memories weren't becoming clearer; they seemed to be drifting further away. His report wasn't looking like a well-described account, by any means.

Sighing, Carson rubbed his still-throbbing head. He believed that Rodney was right; Michael obviously ripped out what he wanted and purposely left a mess behind. He wondered if he'd _ever_ regain full memory if the horrible incident.

Part of him hoped that he wouldn't.

Without even really thinking, Carson stood and walked away from the table. Crossing over to the window, he looked out on the ocean, inwardly thanking the ancients for the wonderful view. The sky was clear, the stars of the Pegasus Galaxy shining incredibly bright.

Suddenly, Carson felt isolated. He didn't want to be alone—like he told Rodney—after being stuck in that tent with an insane wraith. He knew it was an irrational feeling, and wondered if it was another 'gift' that Michael had left him.

Turning, he walked out of his room, heading for the closest pier.

He reached it quickly, hardly remembering the walk. Striding to the edge, he sat down heavily, wincing at the pain that it sent through his head.

Looking up at the stars, he watched them twinkle, wishing that he could find familiar ones: Orion, Cassiopeia, the Big Dipper…anything.

But, naturally, there was nothing even remotely similar to Earth constellations.

Sighing, Carson laid down flat, his hands under his head…and was asleep within minutes.

_"I wish you to tell me of everything you know regarding Atlantis' defenses."_

_Carson blinked his eyes open, wondering when he'd closed them. His head was throbbing, and he squinted, staring up at Michael, incredulous. "An' ya really think I'll tell ya?"_

_Michael laughed at that, humorlessly. "You are a hard person to read, Dr. Beckett. The impression you give is that of an anxious person. Incredibly intelligent, I'll admit, but timid and fearful. You seemed an easy target; one who would…I believe the word is 'squeal'?"_

_Despite the fear that Carson did indeed feel—how could he not?—the wraith's words made him angry, but then he unexpectedly laughed. "Never judge a book by its cover, lad."_

_Michael nodded. "Indeed. I will never again make the mistake of underestimating a human."_

_Carson gave no answer._

_"So I make the correct assumption that you will not 'squeal', then? Must I do a second mind-probe?"_

_'Oh crap…' Carson thought. _

_"Humans do not tolerate them well, you know," said Michael. "I learned some interesting things the first time…in fact, something your mind so graciously informed me caused an interruption in the probe…though I do thank you for the information."_

_'The bomb,' Carson thought, his heart sinking. 'He went an' dismantled it.'_

_"Are you going to give me the information, or do I need to rip it out of you again?" said Michael. "I do not wish to kill you, Dr. Beckett…yet. Therefore I will ask again. Tell me of Atlantis' defenses."_

_"An' I say again," said Carson. "No."_

_Michael nodded. "You choose the probe, then."_

_Carson closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I will no' betray my friends, or the glorious city of Atlantis. If yer gonna do it, you can try, but I will resist."_

_Michael shook his head. "You amaze me, human. I commend your bravery, however useless it is."_

_Carson had no time to brace himself before the wraith moved at lightning speed, and the pain in his head doubled. 'No no no no…' he thought. 'You will get nothin' from me! Nothin'!'_

_The doctor couldn't see the effect that his resistance had on Michael. The first probe had been easy, as Carson wasn't prepared for it, but now, all he could hear was Carson's 'no no no no'. It was interfering with what the wraith was trying to see, and he was secretly amazed at the inward strength the doctor unexpectedly possessed._

_"Stop it," Michael growled. "Stop it now!" With that, he strengthened the probe._

_To Carson, it felt like something in his mind literally snapped, and every wraith in the camp heard his cry of pain…_

Freezing cold liquid suddenly covered Carson's body from head to toe. He came awake with a gasp, and inhaled water. Flailing and opening his eyes, he incredulously found himself in the ocean.

Swimming, he broke the surface, finding that he couldn't reach the pier. Even if he could, his head was hurting so badly that he thought it might explode. Reaching up to his ear, he prayed that his earpiece had stayed in.

Thankfully, it had.

Hitting the button, he immediately called, "Major Sheppard! Rodney!"

"Doc?" said John, immediately. "What's wrong?"

"Carson?" said Rodney.

"I fell off the bloody north pier!"

"What?!" Rodney exclaimed.

"We'll be right there, Carson, hang tight!" said John.

Carson sighed, treading water. He was cold! The water was freezing and his head was splitting! He couldn't help but groan.

"We're almost there, doc, hang on," said John, startling Carson, who didn't realize he'd left the channel open.

A minute later, the doors to the pier swished open, and someone running could be heard.

"Carson!" yelled Rodney. "CarsonCarsonCarson!"

"Over here!" the doctor yelled back.

A flashlight suddenly shined right into his face, making him close his eyes. _Ooooh…me head didn' need __that__!_

"Give me your hand!"

Carson opened his eyes to see Rodney leaning over the pier. Blinking the little yellow flashlight-dots out of his eyes, he reached up his right hand.

Rodney leaned dangerously far to reach, finally lying flat on the pier and grabbing Carson's hand. "I got you!"

They looked at each other for a few seconds.

"N-now w-what?" Carson asked, teeth chattering.

"Um," said Rodney. "We wait?"

They stayed in that position for almost a minute before a crowd of running feet were suddenly heard.

"I got him!" Rodney yelled, proudly.

John and Ronon dropped to their knees, the Satedan taking over from Rodney. His incredible strength succeeded in pulling Carson up, and within seconds, the doctor was lying on the pier, shivering.

Blankets quickly covered him, and he opened his eyes when someone started rubbing one across his pounding head, trying to dry his hair.

"What happened?!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"F-fell off," Carson told her, trying to sit up.

Teyla and Rodney held him down. "Do not move," said the Athosian. "A medteam is coming."

Carson groaned at that. "I don' need 'em. Call it off, I'm fine."

"How long were you in the water?" John asked, hand on Carson's shoulder.

"I called ya right after I fell in."

Rodney looked at his watch and counted the minutes on his fingers.

At that moment, the medteam burst onto the pier.

Dr. Biro immediately knelt, putting her hand under his chin and pulling his face up to see if he was conscious.

Carson blinked up at her and winced when she shoved a thermometer into his ear. "I'm fine," he said, trying to sit up.

"How long were you in the water?" she asked, echoing John's question.

"About five minutes," Rodney answered for him.

The thermometer beeped, and Biro took it out. "97. Let's get you to the infirmary."

"No," Carson said. "I'll just take a hot bath. I'm fine."

Biro threw her hands into the air. She said nothing though, remembering the conversation that she and Carson had had a few hours ago. With a sigh, she shrugged. "Fine, but I want you to stop by the infirmary after the conference tomorrow morning."

Carson nodded. "Fine."

Biro stood and looked at Ronon, motioning towards Carson.

The huge man reached down and helped the dripping doctor stand. "Come on, doc."

Carson realized that his friends meant to escort him back to his quarters. Huddled in the blankets, still dripping, he made no complaint as they headed inside.

TBC


End file.
